


Родственные узы

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Hugs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: Вся соль гребаной ирландской нихуя не смешной шутки была в том, что Суини, будучи выблядком земли, подарившей своим людям Гиннесс и седьмое место в хит-параде самых пьющих стран, Суини, при его росте, размерах и темпераменте, было достаточно пары шотов, чтобы нажраться в слюни.





	Родственные узы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MixDay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixDay/gifts).



> в подарок MixDay на [её арт](http://mixday.tumblr.com/post/166954456675/for-walterkov-now-tumblr-knows-how-much-i-love)

Вся соль гребаной ирландской нихуя не смешной шутки была в том, что Суини, будучи выблядком земли, подарившей своим людям Гиннесс и седьмое место в хит-параде самых пьющих стран, Суини, при его росте, размерах и темпераменте, было достаточно пары шотов, чтобы нажраться в слюни — и эта не то богическая, не то генетическая черта совершенно бесстыжим образом выдавала в нем родственника фей, шелки и прочих нежных нимф. На этом сходство с нимфами кончалось, и Тень, видимо, уже и сам был достаточно пьян, потому что попытки представить феечкины блестки у Суини в волосах кончались неконтролируемыми позывами смеха. Но Тень был нормальным мужиком и держать себя в руках умел.

Суини смотрел на него с плохо скрываемым сочувствием, что с его разбитым лицом было не только проблематично, но и как минимум странно. 

— Понимаешь, брат, — Тень так и не смог понять, в какой момент Суини начал его так называть, — вся эта хуетень со сделками... — он отнял кубик льда от скулы и воровато обернулся, ища взглядом Среду, но тот уже давно покинул опустевший паб, — сейчас у тебя в жилах медовуха играет, но потом, потом пожалеешь хуллион раз еще. А пути назад-то не будет, такие дела.

Тень скривился: за сегодняшний вечер он слышал это уже раз пятнадцать. 

— Пути назад уже и нет как бы. Его не стало в тот день, когда я вышел.

— Ну и тупой же ты, Тень, — Суини перегнулся через столик и положил лапищу Тени на затылок, — блядь, мужик, я не знаю, какими еще словами сказать тебе, чтобы не нарушить собственную сделку. Единственный момент, на который ты мог повлиять сам — это тот, в котором ты в итоге и проебался. Сечешь наконец, не?

— Не думаю, что... — Глаза Суини были влажными от блеска, а дыхание смердело выпитым и кровью с разбитых губ, и Тень наконец понял, что кроме звенящей в теле жажды получить по зубам у Суини было еще достаточное количество странных мотивов, которые Тени никак не удавалось восстановить в плывущем от медовухи разуме. — Погоди, ты же не... 

Их прервала Джек, перещелкнув затвор обреза и тем самым в который раз довольно ясно намекнув, что им пора выметаться из заведения, которое уже как полчаса должно было закрыться. 

Суини проворчал что-то неразборчивое, крякнул и встал, потирая ушибленное ребро. Тень последовал за ним.

На крыльце, выходящем на тихую, серебрящуюся в свете круглой луны дорогу, было по-ночному свежо. Тень вдохнул поглубже — получилось как-то неровно — и на уличной прохладе ясно ощутил то, о чем говорил Суини. Он посмотрел на свои руки. В руках не было ничего странного. Только золото медовухи где-то внутри. 

— Бля-я-я, Тень, — Суини расслабленно улыбнулся. — Вот об этом я и толкую, понимаешь? Да тебе только на лбу не хватает надписи на верхнегерманском: «Д О Л Ж Н И К»! — Он провел пальцем Тени от левого к правому виску, и икнул. Тень отвел взгляд. — Уж я-то знаю, о чем говорю.

— А по тебе так и не скажешь, — тихо произнес он. 

— Плохо смотришь, Тень. Плохо. Смотришь. — Он грустно улыбнулся, и неожиданно сгреб Тень в охапку. 

Посреди всех крайне сомнительных качеств у Суини было одно неоспоримое достоинство — он умел быть предельно честным так, что не оставалось никаких в этом сомнений. Тень едва не взвыл от боли, когда Суини от души похлопал его по спине там, где завтра будут синяки, но потом Суини тяжко почти вслух вздохнул и замер. И было в этом объятии что-то, чего Тени так не хватало не только в тюряге, но и за все годы, проведенные с Лорой. Суини был живым, и его лепреконское золото сияло сквозь все его сучье мудачество.

— Ну ладно уж, — сказал Тень. 

Суини отпустил его, шаркнув щетиной по уху, как-то неловко достал пачку сигарет и закурил.

По дороге мимо проехал автомобиль, из окна донеслось жизнерадостное буги и замолкло вдали. Тень с удивлением отметил, что больше не чувствовал преследовавший его запах некролога, зато очень отчетливо — спекшейся крови ран Суини, и это, определенно, было больно. Боль была иной и колола чем-то в боку, и хорошенько отвлекала от мыслей о завтрашних похоронах. 

Суини подпер стену и прикрыл глаза, зажав самый краешек сигареты губами. Тень знал: мгновение такой тишины выдастся еще не скоро. Он выдохнул, постоял еще немного, глядя на слепую луну, сунул руку в карман, проверив наличие ключей от арендованной машины. Потом взял Суини за плечо и немного тряхнул.

— Пошли уже.


End file.
